


Forgotten Soul

by Drangerwolf



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A LOT OF CUTENESS, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: Soundwave found a sparkling on a mission that would change his life forever
Kudos: 31





	1. The Start of Something New

**A/N: the sparkling looks like Steeljaw but more grey than blue**

Soundwave blasts through the air, following a signal he had found. He wasn't too sure what it was so he didn't tell anyone where he was going to be safe. 

He lands near the signal then walks over to see a crashed escape pod. Faint crying was heard and Soundwave tilts his helm as he walks over to see a wolfticon sparkling, clutching a grey blanket. The silent mech quickly picks the sparkling up and carries him away from the pod. 

Once the pair was away, the pod explodes and Soundwave clutches the sparkling to his chest to protect him from the blast. The sparkling cries louder as the sound made his ears hurt but calms down as Soundwave covers his sensitive ears.

The sparkling yawns and Soundwave jumps up, transforming around him, then flies back to the Nemesis. Soundwave smiles as the sparkling falls asleep and he soon arrives at the Nemesis then transforms, holding the sleeping sparkling in his arms. Megatron looks over as Soundwave walks in the bridge.

"Requesting permission to raise sparkling," Soundwave uses a recording to speak.

"Permission granted," Megatron nods and Soundwave nods back then goes to his room.

The sparkling cuddles into Soundwave's chest, making him smile behind his visor. Soundwave lays the sparkling on his berth then leaves to get some low grade, leaving Laserbeak to watch over the sparkling in his absent. Soon the silent mech comes back to see the sparkling playing with Laserbeak and he smiles, going over to the pair. The sparkling giggles and looks up to see Soundwave standing there, his yellow optics blinking curiously.

Soundwave gasps softly at the sight of the sparkling opening his optics since he was clearly a little older than a newborn. The sparkling chirps and lifts his arms up to Soundwave who happily picked him up then feeds the sparkling with the low grade. 


	2. A Bite Well Deserved

Starscream storms into the bridge, furious at his latest failed attempt to get information on the Autobots. He angrily mutters to himself but something caught his optic. There was Laserbeak flying around with a _sparkling on top of him_. That was definitely an odd sight to watch with the sparkling giggling as Laserbeak does safe tricks.

"Why is there a sparkling here?" Starscream asked out loud. He jumps once he saw Soundwave staring at him blankly. Laserbeak quickly flies to the silent mech, careful of the sparkling, who chirps happily as Soundwave picks him up. The seeker walks over and pokes the sparkling.

"Requesting for Starscream to stop poking Greywolf," Soundwave said in recordings but Starscream kept poking the sparkling. Greywolf frowns at the constant poking so he bit the sharp digit and Starscream yelps, jerking away. Then he growls and tries to claw Greywolf but was stopped by Soundwave's servo gripping his arm tightly. Greywolf whimpers and hides his face in Soundwave's chest, crying.

"Release me. That mutt needs to be taught a lesson," Starscream snapped.

"Starscream was requested to stop but didn't listen," Soundwave pointed out. The seeker snarls but was pulled away by none other than Megatron himself.

"Why are you bothering Soundwave?" Megatron snapped.

"Well, um, that little mutt bit me," the seeker tried to defend himself but Soundwave played a recording of what happened and Megatron growls, backhanding Starscream back.

"Idiot! That sparkling is Soundwave's responsibility so do not _ever_ touch that sparkling!" Megatron roared and Starscream backs up quickly, apologizing over and over. 

Soundwave gently soothes Greywolf from his crying and teaches him a little to distract him which worked as the little wolfticon's optics widen at the different words drifted across the screen. He giggles as he pounces on the words, making the silent mech smile as he works while watching his little sparkling play.


	3. Nap Time

It was getting close to Greywolf's nap time but the little wolf was just too energetic to take a nap. He kept crawling around, curious about everything he could see and reach. Soundwave sighs silently, wondering how to get him to sleep. He kept exploring the room wanting to explores and find new things that might hold his interest. Greywolf notices something and stares at one of Soundwave's old records he made while he was a DJ long before the war began.

Greywolf chirps curiously, reaching for the record, as Soundwave smiles as he gets an idea and picks up Greywolf who pouts when he couldn't stare at the record longer. The little wolf's ears twitched when he heard music playing and looks around then up at Soundwave who was softly playing a song on his visor. The little wolf purrs happily as he listens to the sweet sounds that were floating to his ears.

Song: Someone to Love by Queen

Greywolf cuddles as he listens, yawning wide. Soundwave gently rocks Greywolf and smiles as he slowly fell asleep, music filling his dreams. The silent mech sits on his berth and watches his sweet, curious little sparkling sleep, vowing to himself that he would protect this sparkling to his last sparkbeat.


	4. Getting Together At Last

Greywolf yawns and stretches, blinking the sleep from his optics. He chirps curiously but whimpers softly when he couldn't hear his sire anywhere so he carefully climbs off of the berth and crawls out of the room.

His optics widen at the sight of new things and started to explore. Then he shrinks back when a cherry-colored mech was passing by. The mech looks curiously at him then picks him up.

"What's a sparkling doing, wandering around?" the mech mutters and walks into a room with another mech who was blue and had a wheel behind his head.

"Hey, Knockout," the blue mech called.

"Hey, Breakdown," Knockout smiles a little at the sight of Breakdown. Greywolf sneezes at the sharp scent of the room. Breakdown looks over and frowns.

"Why is a wolfticon sparkling doing here?" he asked and Knockout shrugs, setting Greywolf on a table, then checks him over.

"Well, he's healthy. So that's good," Knockout rubs Greywolf's helm, making the sparkling purr happily. Breakdown smiles as he watches Knockout give Greywolf a little energon sweet. The little wolf chirps happily and sucks on the sweet.

"He is adorable," BD gently pets Greywolf, making him purr around the sweet.

"Yes, he is," KO smiles, "I wonder who's taking care of him."

"I don't know," BD shrugs and the pair starts discussing medical stuff as Greywolf finds a consol by him and starts playing with it. Suddenly music starts playing and the talking pair looks over to see Greywolf humming along to the song.

Song: Can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presly

"Well he's got a point," BD smiles and KO looks at him.

"What do you mean?" KO asked, curiously. BD takes KO's hand, smiling, then softly sings along to the song. KO gasps softly and kisses him once the song was over. BD kisses back and Greywolf giggles at them, making them smile.

They all looked over to see a worried Soundwave walk in and Greywolf chirps happily, holding his arms out to him. Soundwave smiles and picks him up, purring softly as Greywolf cuddles into his chest. KO and BD smile as they watch Greywolf giggle as he plays with one of Soundwave's tenticle arms.

"So you're watching over him?" KO asked and Soundwave nods.

"He's one smart sparkling," BD smiles and rubs Greywolf's helm, making the little wolf giggle and latch onto his hand. They all smile at the sight and BD lets Greywolf suck on his fingers.


	5. Attack on the Ship

**A/N: please comment on what you think of the story so far**

Greywolf giggles as he plays with his grey blanket by Soundwave's work area as the silent mech worked and watch his little wolf play. Then alarms blared and Greywolf yelps, hiding behind Soundwave's legs as the Autobots scout charged in, guns blazing.

Soundwave quickly ejects Laserbeak and told him to get Greywolf out of there. Laserbeak scoops Greywolf up and shot through the halls. Greywolf screams as the Autobot Wrecker swung at them, forcing Laserbeak to drop Greywolf to dodge then quickly catches him again.

"Guys, there's a sparkling on board," the Wrecker said through his comms and tries to get Greywolf away from Laserbeak but BD tackles him away. The Wrecker kept trying to get to Greywolf but BD shoves him back.

"Get him out of here!" BD yells at Laserbeak and he flew off quickly to avoid any more trouble and enters Soundwave's room, placing Greywolf on Soundwave's berth. Greywolf curls up and hides under his blanket, shaking. Laserbeak lands by Greywolf and protectively holds him close.

Fairly soon, the alarms shut off and Greywolf peeks out from under his blanket. Laserbeak nuzzles the little wolf, making him purr softly and relax. They cuddle until Soundwave comes in to check on them. Greywolf instantly raises his arms up to him and Soundwave immediately picks him up, smiling as his little wolf cuddles into his chest.

Soundwave takes off his visor and Greywolf looks curiously up at his face then gently traces the faint scars spread around. The little wolf shakily stands up and starts to gently lick the scars, making the silent mech smile gently. Then he tickles his little wolf, making him giggle and licks all over his face. They played around in Soundwave's room, letting them forget the attack for a little while at least.


	6. First Steps

Time passes as Greywolf became the symbol of life for the Decepticons. He was always seen around Soundwave or with Knockout and Breakdown when Soundwave went on missions. The medics were the only ones Soundwave allowed to even take care of Greywolf. Knockout jokes that taking care of Greywolf is great practice if he and Breakdown ever had sparklings and Breakdown just smiled at him.

Greywolf loved to listen to music so Megatron ordered headphones were to be specially made for the little wolfticon, who chirped happily once he got them. Soundwave, of course, made sure it wouldn't hurt his little wolf before letting Greywolf listen to music with his new headphones.

Soundwave smiles as he holds his arms out for Greywolf, who was being held up on his feet by Knockout. Greywolf held a determined face as he slowly starts walking towards Soundwave and collapses into Soundwave's arms once he reached his sire. Soundwave purrs softly as he hugs his little wolf, proud that he took his first steps. Greywolf cheers, throwing his hands up, and giggles as the three older mechs chuckle at his happiness.

A vehicon walks in, carrying datapads, and tilts his helm faintly at the four of them. Soundwave stood up, holding Greywolf close, and smiles as his little wolf waves at the vehicon who waved back. Greywolf giggles and licks Soundwave's visor, making him smile wider under it.

"I have those medical reports you asked for," the vehicon gave the datapads over to Knockout.

"Thank you, ST3V3," Knockout smiles, "tell the others that Greywolf has taken his first steps."

"Really? That's amazing," ST3V3 gushes, making Greywolf giggle more, and the vehicon rushes out to tell the others what Knockout had just said. Knockout chuckles and reads over the reports.

"Those guys really like you," Breakdown rubs Greywolf's helm, making him purr happily. They all smile happily as Greywolf plays with one of Soundwave's tenticle arms.


	7. Play Time Interrupted

**A/N: if you want to suggest anything to add, comment in the comment section, please. You may not like me after this chapter.**

Greywolf ran on all fours to escape Starscream's rage. He darts around many legs of vehicons, startling them, and hides behind Soundwave's legs. Starscream storms around, searching for Greywolf, who clings to Soundwave's legs and doing his best to hide from the furious seeker. 

The vehicons notice and kept tripping Starscream. Greywolf tilts his helm then starts giggling as the vehicons imitate the seeker as he tries to shove them away. Starscream growls as he spots Greywolf giggling and hiding so he fires one of his rockets at the little wolf. Soundwave heard the rocket being launched and protected Greywolf with his body

Everyone froze as the rocket exploded into Soundwave's back and sprang into action as Greywolf screams in horror. Starscream stares as vehicons dragged him back and Megatron walks in, hearing Greywolf's scream.

"What. Happened?" Megatron growls once he saw Soundwave's back and all the vehicons pointed at Starscream. The seeker's wings drooped as Megatron stalks over and backhands him across the room. The gladiator snarls and walks over to Soundwave and his sobbing sparkling but stopped as ice somehow was formed into a barrier around Soundwave.

Knockout came in and looks up then frowns at what was going on. He goes over to the ice barrier and saw Greywolf sobbing as he tries to stop the flow of energon out of Soundwave's back, somehow using fire to slowly wield some of the metal together.

"Greywolf? Can I help you?" Knockout asked, gently, and Greywolf looks over before nodding, the ice melting. The medic goes over and lifts the little sparkling up as Megatron lifts Soundwave up then all four of them went to the med bay. Silence follows them as Greywolf cries into Knockout's shoulder. Soundwave slowly looks over and reaches for his little wolf. Knockout gives Greywolf over and the little wolf cuddles into his sire's chest, whimpering. Megatron watches as he walks, his spark aching a little for his trusted third in command and the little wolf.


	8. A Well Deserved Punishment

Greywolf stayed by Soundwave's side as Knockout repairs Soundwave's back, paying close attention as the medic teaches him how to fix wounds as bad as Soundwave's. Once the surgery was done, Greywolf curls up and cuddles into Soundwave's neck, making everyone smile sadly.

Megatron gently rubs Greywolf's helm and the sparkling looks up. The gladiator smiles gently, making Knockout and Breakdown glance at each other, surprised at the real smile.

"Keep an optic on him okay?" Megatron asked, softly, and Greywolf nods. Soundwave slowly turns his helm towards his little wolf, who nuzzles into his neck and making everyone smile.

Megatron walks out of the med bay then to the brig where Starscream was pacing nervously, muttering to himself. The seeker looks over once Megatron walked in and yelps when the gladiator backhands him hard across the room.

"You lousy seeker!!" Megatron roared, "you are no longer my second in command."

"But master-" Starscream starts to protest but screeches as Megatron breaks his wings.

"You are not allowed to leave this ship until you fix this mistake," Megatron snaps, stepping on Starscream's leg until he begs for mercy and agreeing to fix what he did. The gladiator steps back and the seeker scrambles away.

Starscream hurries to the med bay and walks in, making the occupants look over. Greywolf snarls and starts throwing ice chunks at the seeker, making him yelp.

"I'm here to fix my mistake," Starscream avoids most of the ice chunks, yelping at the ones that actually hit him. He looks over to see why the ice chucks stopped coming when he saw Soundwave gently hugging his little wolf, who was cuddling into his chest.

"Come," Soundwave spoke softly and Starscream goes over, not commenting that Soundwave used his real voice instead of a recording. Soundwave takes his visor off and looks Starscream in the optics. Starscream couldn't stop staring.

"If you truly want to fix this mistake, then play with Greywolf," Soundwave said, firmly. The seeker starts to protest but cuts himself off and slowly reaches out to Greywolf. The sparkling sniffs his servos then allows Starscream to pick him up. The seeker relaxes a little and walks out of the room, trying to figure out how to play with a sparkling. Knockout gave Soundwave a datapad so he could keep an optic on his little wolf and the seeker.

Megatron smirks as he watches Starscream freak out as Greywolf bites his ankles and servos.


	9. Stars Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/945223857/images/162fd0a8afcc235290951863938.jpg

Starscream panics when he couldn't find the little mutt. He knew that if he didn't find the little mutt soon, he was going to die. The seeker hurries through the halls, searching hard when he found the little mutt at a window and staring at stars ( **the pic above** ). He smiles and goes over.

"You like the stars?" Starscream asked and the little mutt nods. He sits by him then sets him in his lap.

"Me too. I love to fly at night sometimes just to see the stars shining above me. When I get a little lost, I follow the stars back home," the seeker smiles softly and Greywolf chirps softly, reaching for the stars. Starscream holds him close to the window to get a better look. The little curious sparkling press his servos and face against the glass, the stars filling up his gaze more.

Starscream realizes that he didn't really hate this little sparkling because he started to love how the stars glimmer in Greywolf's bright optics. He started to tell the little sparkling stories of how he flew among the stars. Greywolf listens as he gazes at the stars shining in the dark.

They lay there, gazing at the stars, as Starscream invented stories about the stars for the little wolf who giggles at funny parts and cuddles at the scary parts, whimpering softly but calms down as Starscream gently pets him.

Starscream plays with Greywolf by lifting him up and moving him around like a jet, making flying noises. Greywolf laughs as he spreads his arms while he 'flew' among the stars.

Megatron finds them hours later, asleep, and he smiles, knowing that they had somehow bonded as friends.


	10. Taken

Starscream wakes up to Greywolf run all over, curious about where he was at. The seeker smiles and picks him up, making him giggle.

"Let's get you back to your sire, okay?" Starscream tickles Greywolf, making him giggle, and starts walking back to the med bay. The sparkling chirps happily and starts sucking on his tail, making the seeker chuckles softly at how adorable he looked.

Suddenly a groundbridge appeared in front of the pair and out came the Autobot scout with the Autobot femme. Starscream transforms his hand to his gun and starts firing at them but they avoided the shots, charging at them.

The seeker starts running, firing at the Autobots when vehicons raced out to protect Greywolf but many were taken down. The Autobots soon corner Starscream who put Greywolf behind him for protection. The seeker growls and fights them off, knowing that he couldn't blast out of there because his wings were still broken.

The Autobot scout punches Starscream hard enough to knock him out then gently picks up Greywolf who started screaming and struggles hard. They took him through another groundbrige when Soundwave limps around the corner and watches in horror as his little wolf gets taken away from him. He falls to his knees, silently crying and vowing to find his little wolf no matter the cost.

Greywolf screams, bites, and claws at his kidnapper until he was finally let down the he runs and hides, crying for his sire to find him. Slowly he stops crying and scoots back further as a mech leans down to see him.

"Hello, little one. I am Optimus Prime," the mech said gently and the little wolf whimpers softly, curling up tightly.

"Optimus, it's no use. He's not going to come out," a grumpy voice said and Optimus stood up.

"Perhaps we should leave him alone for now and wait for him to come out," Optimus said and leaves Greywolf alone.

The sparkling stays curled up in his hiding spot until a sweet smell fills his nose and he slowly creeps out to find a little energon sweet just sitting there. He slowly reaches out and quickly grabs it once he found that no one was around then he slowly eats it, savoring the taste. He found another sweet laying nearby so he slowly crawls over and quickly grabs it, eating it slowly and purring softly at the taste.

Slowly he looks around to see no one was around but then he saw Optimus slowly coming over to him. Greywolf gets ready to run but was curious why Optimus knelt down and held his hand out with a sweet on it. The little wolf creeps closer then stops while Optimus holds still. Greywolf quickly grabs the sweet and backs up quickly before eating the sweet as Optimus smiles gently at him.

"Do not worry, little one. I will not hurt you," he speaks gently and Greywolf watches him before going closer. Optimus slowly reaches his hand out further but stops when Greywolf growls. The sparkling sniffs Optimus' hand before letting him pet him, purring softly.


	11. Returned at Last

A few weeks later of being bored, Greywolf watches as the Autobots returned from a mission with, shockingly, Megatron in tow. They were surprised when Greywolf cheers and ran to Megatron, hugging his leg, startling the Autobots.

"Hello, little one. It's good to see you safe," the gladiator picks the sparkling up, making the Autobots point their guns at him, and pets Greywolf who purrs happily. The Autobots stare as Greywolf chirps happily and licks Megatron's face, wagging his tail.

"Who is taking care of the little one?" Optimus asked.

"Soundwave is and he is anxious for his sparkling to come home," Megatron replied with Greywolf brightening at the sound of his sire's name, his tail going crazy with wagging.

"Then take him home back to his sire," Optimus smiles and Megatron smiles.

"I will and the mine is now yours. Thank you for taking care of this sparkling," Megatron walks back into the groundbridge, still carrying Greywolf.

Soundwave stares at his computer screen, oblivious to his surroundings, and still searches for his little wolf. He barely turns around when he heard Megatron walking through the open groundbridge but his helm snaps towards Megatron as he hears a familiar chirping. There was his little wolf in Megatron's arms, reaching for him.

Greywolf buries his face into Soundwave's neck once he was safely in his sire's arms, his tail wagging so fast it was a blur. Soundwave cries happily that his sparkling was safe in his arms once again. The sparkling licks Soundwave's visor vigorously, making him chuckle softly, and Megatron smiles softly at the reunited pair.


	12. Holoforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The little boy is Greywolf's holoform with yellow-green eyes and the other below is Soundwave's holoform. And I know Ravage isn't in TFP but I'm adding him in.
> 
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/946806778/images/1630c729a2248ff2396544974003.jpg  
> https://em.wattpad.com/c610e88b7a508133da4d242409f0620b1b6bab33/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f447035626d65557a3036445536773d3d2d3934363830363737382e313633306337643933323764643037643932373733373833323530362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Soundwave was working as Greywolf plays with Laserbeak and Ravage when Megatron walks in. The gladiator walks over to the small family and Soundwave looks over.

"You have been working well and now you need a break to spend time with Greywolf," Megatron said gently. Soundwave was about to protest but realizes that his leader does have an excellent point so he nods.

"Excellent. Go see Shockwave. He has something that will help," Megatron orders, and Soundwave nods, picking Greywolf up, then goes to Shockwave's lab, Ravage and Laserbeak at his heels. They were curious about what was going on and why Megatron wanted Soundwave to see Shockwave in his lab. The scientist was waiting for them and got straight down to business.

"Welcome, Soundwave and family. I have holoforms ready for you," Shockwave said and Soundwave nods. The scientist got two chips ready and carefully inserted them into Soundwave and Greywolf.

"These will let you become humans as long as you wish," Shockwave explained and Soundwave nodded then left, thinking about what to do for the small break. He smiles softly as he gets an idea so he goes to the flight deck and transforms around Greywolf then flies out to the small town in Nevada where they were currently hovering over. He lands outside of town, transforming, and activates the chips.

Greywolf looks curiously around and giggles as Soundwave walks into town. They wander through town until Greywolf points at a music shop and Soundwave smiles, going in. Greywolf's eyes widen at all the music choices and quietly look through the music as Soundwave does the same, picking up an album of soft lullabies. Greywolf shows Soundwave an album of mixed artists and Soundwave buys both albums, making his little wolf smile.

They leave the shop and wander around town a bit, almost running into a young boy. He smiles at Greywolf and waves at him. Greywolf happily waves back.

"Sorry for almost running into you. I'm Raf," the boy said.

"It's alright. This is my son, Askel, and I am Luan," Soundwave smiles gently and Greywolf giggles, making Raf smile.

"Askel is really cute," Raf compliment.

"Thank you. He means the world to me," Soundwave kisses Greywolf's head, making him smile brightly, and Raf nods then waves goodbye as he runs off. Greywolf waves back, watching Raf leave. Soundwave smiles and walks out of town then deactivates the chips, making them go back to their original forms. He transforms and flys back to the Nemesis. 


	13. Bugs on Board

Ravage was teaching Greywolf how to pounce silently with Laserbeak watching over them when the Nemesis came under attack. Greywolf quickly climbs onto Ravage's back and holds on tight as Ravage bolts to Soundwave with Laserbeak flying over them. Soundwave looks over and picks Greywolf up, knowing instantly that his little wolf was scared, as Greywolf pins his ears back and his tail curls around Soundwave's wrist.

Fairly soon, the attack was gone and Megatron walked into the bridge, followed by an army of bug-like Cybertronians. Greywolf shrinks into Soundwave's chest and Ravage growls warningly at any who came too close.

"These are the Insecticons. They follow my commands now," Megatron said and Soundwave nods. An Insecticon wanders over and pokes Greywolf, who automatically bit the finger. The Insecticon screeches and Greywolf covers his ears, refusing to let go and bit deeper. Soundwave gently opens Greywolf's mouth and the Insecticon backs up quickly.

Every Insecticon shudders a little as a silent communication traveled through them, making every one of them know to respect the wolf sparkling. Soundwave watches, feeling a little smug that his little wolf was gaining a little respect. Greywolf stares at the Insecticons, a little curious about them but refuses to leave the protection of his sire's arms.

Megatron makes the Insecticons leave and do heavy-duty jobs. Soundwave lets Greywolf play a game on his work monitor to distract him, which worked perfectly. Laserbeak and Ravage play with Greywolf, making him giggle happily, and the silent mech smiles at his sons. Soundwave felt happy but alert, keeping his silent vow of protecting Greywolf from any more kidnapping.


	14. Speaking at Last

Soundwave sighs softly as he finishes up his work for the day. He was exhausted mentally and physically due to the Insecticons wanting to see Greywolf again and the increasing workload. He just wanted to recharge for days so he went to his room to relax for a little before recharging. A storm rages outside and he barely reacts to it.

Greywolf whimpers softly, cuddling into Laserbeak and Ragave's sides and putting his blanket over himself, hearing the thunder roar, making his ears hurt. He peeks out when he heard the door open and relaxes as his sire comes over then picks him up. Soundwave smiles as Greywolf cuddles then took off his visor, setting it aside. The older mech sits down and smiles as Ravage and Laserbeak cuddle into his neck and side.

"Daddy?" came a small soft voice. Soundwave blinks and looks at his little wolf who was watching him curiously.

"Did....... you speak?" Soundwave asked softly.

"Daddy!!" Greywolf giggles, cuddling more, and Soundwave smiles. He kisses his little wolf's helm, making him giggle more. Greywolf licks Soundave's face repeatedly, making him chuckle softly. Ravage and Laserbeak smile at each other, happy for their little brother.

They all cuddle into bed as the storm rages outside. Greywolf gets distracted from the storm as Soundwave gently pets him, making his little wolf sleepy. The normally silent mech smiles softly as his little wolf slowly falls asleep.

"Sleep well, my sweet little wolf," Soundwave gently kisses Greywolf's helm and covers him with his blanket. Greywolf curls up, clutching his blanket and cuddling into Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave sighs softly as he finishes up his work for the day. He was exhausted mentally and physically due to the Insecticons wanting to see Greywolf again and the increasing workload. He just wanted to recharge for days so he went to his room to relax for a little before recharging. A storm rages outside and he barely reacts to it.

Greywolf whimpers softly, cuddling into Laserbeak and Ragave's sides and putting his blanket over himself, hearing the thunder roar, making his ears hurt. He peeks out when he heard the door open and relaxes as his sire comes over then picks him up. Soundwave smiles as Greywolf cuddles then took off his visor, setting it aside. The older mech sits down and smiles as Ravage and Laserbeak cuddle into his neck and side.

"Daddy?" came a small soft voice. Soundwave blinks and looks at his little wolf who was watching him curiously.

"Did....... you speak?" Soundwave asked softly.

"Daddy!!" Greywolf giggles, cuddling more, and Soundwave smiles. He kisses his little wolf's helm, making him giggle more. Greywolf licks Soundave's face repeatedly, making him chuckle softly. Ravage and Laserbeak smile at each other, happy for their little brother.

They all cuddle into bed as the storm rages outside. Greywolf gets distracted from the storm as Soundwave gently pets him, making his little wolf sleepy. The normally silent mech smiles softly as his little wolf slowly falls asleep.

"Sleep well, my sweet little wolf," Soundwave gently kisses Greywolf's helm and covers him with his blanket. Greywolf curls up, clutching his blanket and cuddling into Soundwave's chest.


	15. A Flight Among the Stars

Starscream knocks softly on Soundwave's door and blinks when the silent mech opens the door without his visor on. The seeker blushes softly at how beautiful Soundwave's face was.

"So, um, I was wondering if I could take Greywolf on a flight to see the stars. Knockout fixed my wings so I thought that since your sparkling enjoys watching the stars that he might like to see the stars a little bit closer. I swear on my spark that I won't let anything harm Greywolf if you let me take him on the flight," Starscream rambles and Soundwave smiles a little.

"That would be great. Thank you," Soundwave spoke softly then calls his little wolf over.

"Mama!" Greywolf hugs Starscream's legs, making him blush hard.

"S-Sorry wh-what?" the seeker stutters.

"He started to speak. His first word was daddy," Soundwave smiles, barely containing his blush, and Greywolf giggles. Starscream smiles and picks Greywolf up.

"Wanna see the stars?" Starscream asked and the sparkling nods excitedly. The seeker smiles brightly and goes to the flight deck. Greywolf's optics widen at the sight of all the stars above them. Starscream transforms around the little wolf and flies around, careful of any turbulence.

Greywolf coos softly as he watches the stars pass by them, mesmerized by the beauty. The seeker flies high enough for Greywolf to believe he could touch the stars then glides back down.

Slowly the little wolf falls asleep as he was gently rocked by the flight, dreaming of stars, and Starscream flies back to the Nemesis then carries the sleeping wolf back to Soundwave. The seeker smiles and gently kisses the sparkling's helm.

"Thank you, little one, for giving me a second chance," he whispers then hands him over to Soundwave, smiling. The normally silent mech smiles and tucks his little wolf into bed.


	16. A Fight for the Crown

Greywolf explores the ship and trips over his feet, tumbling into the room with the Insecticons, who turned around. The sparkling watches them with wide optics as they walked over to him and one picks him up then carries him to the center of the group.

"Welcome, little fighter," they rumble together and Greywolf chirps. They play with him for hours, making him giggle happily. One of them places a simple crown on Greywolf's helm, making him smile brightly which made them smile back.

Suddenly the door slid open and a spider-like femme stalked in. The Insecticons faced her silently. Greywolf tilts his helm curiously at the strange femme.

"What is a brat like that doing here?" she snaps and struts over to Greywolf then pokes him. He immediately bit her finger, making her yelp. Then she kicks him away, making him yelp, and the Insecticons shudder a little.

The femme stalks over to Greywolf and pins him with her spider legs. The sparkling struggles by biting and clawing at her legs. She growls and reaches for him when a blast of fire sent her flying back into a wall. Greywolf growls and streaks across the ground then pounces on one of her spider legs, slowly freezing it. She yelps and kicks him away then tries to hit Greywolf when a servo caught her arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Arachnid?" Starscream asked, coldly. She growls and jerks her arm away.

"This brat is going to be ripped apart," Arachnid snarls. Greywolf whimpers and hides behind Starscream's legs.

"No, you are not. He's under my protection and even if I can't stop you, his sire will definitely destroy you," Starscream growls.

"Who would take care of such a mutt?" Arachnid snaps then yelps as Soundwave's tentacle arms pins her against the wall. Greywolf hurries over to his sire, who instantly picked him up.

"Arachnid will stop hurting my son," Soundwave's tone of the recording was deathly cold and everyone shivered at how menacing the silent mech was. Greywolf cuddles into Soundwave's chest and Soundwave walks out of the room. Starscream glares at Arachnid before following them.

"Is he okay?" the seeker asked, worry faintly covering his voice. Soundwave examines his little wolf and nods, letting them both relax. Greywolf whimpers softly and both of the older mechs started to pet him gently, making him calm down.


	17. Fashion Show

Days later, Greywolf was left in Knockout and Breakdown's care while both Soundwave and Starscream went on missions. The little wolf watches curiously as the medic pair worked together on healing everyone who comes into the med bay.

"Ugh. Look at my finish. It's ruined," Knockout complained and Breakdown got the buffer out.

"Then let me patch it up," Breakdown smiles softly. Knockout grumbles but nods anyway. BD got to work, buffing KO's finish. Greywolf tries to watch, leaning too far, and falls into KO's lap.

"Do you want to look fabulous like me?" KO grins and Greywolf chirps. BD smiles and helps KO buffer Greywolf up, making the little wolf giggle.

Once they were buffered up, KO had Greywolf do different poses, making all three of them giggle and laugh. BD took pictures of the many poses that KO and Greywolf did separately and together. They were having a lot of fun that they didn't notice anyone coming in.

"Can I join in the fun?" Starscream asked and they looked over. Greywolf nods excitedly and the seeker smiles, joining in the fashion poses and making some poses up. Greywolf squeals with laughter as Starscream's poses.

Soundwave smiles as he watches the fashion show go on. For once, KO and Starscream gave up the star of the show to Greywolf because they love to see the little wolf smile brightly.

Starscream grabs a small blanket and ties it around Greywolf's neck like a cape. KO puts a circle of metal on Greywolf's helm like a crown. Greywolf blushes as they all bow to him and started calling him King Greywolf. BD took a picture of Greywolf posing like a king and shows him. The sparkling smiles happily.


	18. Training

Soundwave was working when Greywolf sneezes hard enough to freeze part of his computer console. The silent mech looks at his little wolf who was sniffing and decided on starting training for him. Greywolf looks up at his sire as he gets picked up, chirping as they find a quiet spot to train and got started.

Greywolf sticks his tongue out to the side a little as he concentrates on making fire and ice, making Soundwave smile at how adorable he looks. The silent mech gently guides Greywolf through different exercises to make his fire and ice come out.

Starscream walks over, curious about what was going on. Greywolf waves at the seeker who waves back.

"What's going on here?" Starscream asked.

"Training for his powers," Soundwave replied with his visor off, surprising the seeker. 

"Can I help?" Starscream asked and Soundwave nods. Greywolf smiles and goes back to concentrating with his tongue out a little, making both mechs go 'awwwwww'. Starscream shows Greywolf how to cup his servos so ice and fire could form into balls of each.

Greywolf chirps happily as he makes tiny balls of fire and ice. Soundwave kisses his helm, making him giggle happily.

"Good job, Little Wolf," Soundwave purrs softly and Greywolf purrs happily. Starscream smiles and pets Greywolf a little to encourage him. They train for a while longer until Greywolf fell asleep. Soundwave tucks Greywolf in his bed once they got to their room.


	19. A Picnic and A Confession

Starscream nervously enters the bridge where Soundwave was working hard. The seeker gulps a little from the talk he had with Megatron about his innocent plan. He goes over to Soundwave and taps his shoulder, making the mech turn to him.

"So I know that you may not really trust or even like me but I wanted to ask if you would consider taking a trip with me and your family down to a forest and a picnic," Starscream looks down, rubbing his neck.

"That sounds really good," Soundwave smiles gently, making the seeker look up at him in surprise.

"Really?" he asked and Soundwave nods. The seeker smiles and hurries off to get ready as Soundwave goes to find his small family. He found them in his room, waking up from a nap.

Greywolf yawns, stretching, then chirps as Soundwave kisses his helm. Ravage licks Soundwave's visor and Laserbeak cuddles into Soundwave's neck, making the mech smile.

"We are going on a picnic with Starscream," he informed them.

"Moma!!" Greywolf cheers and giggles as his sire picks him up, chuckling. They get ready and meet up with Starscream on the flight deck then transform and fly down to a peaceful forest.

The two older mechs smile as Greywolf runs off to play with Ravage and Laserbeak once they landed. The sparkling giggles as he chases Ravage, trying to catch him. Soundwave looks at Starscream when the seeker took his hand.

"Soundwave, I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad about what I'm going to tell you butIreallyreallylikeyoualot," Starscream blurts out, making Soundwave blink in shock. The seeker looks away, thinking he blew it when Soundwave pulls his face back and kisses him gently. The seeker kisses back, happy that Soundwave feels the same.

"I really like you too, Starscream," Soundwave smiles, setting his visor on the picnic blanket, and Starscream smiles back.


	20. Christmas

Weeks pass and Greywolf grew in the strength of his powers, thanks to Soundwave and Starscream training him. The sparkling would giggle every time someone asked him if his sire and mother were on a date, in some cases they were, when Soundwave and Starscream weren't on the Nemesis.

One day, Greywolf stares out of the window as mysterious white flakes fell gently down to the ground, Ravage and Laserbeak beside him. Soundwave looks over to them and chuckles softly, taking a picture of them. Starscream comes in, reading a datapad, when Soundwave stopped him and gestures to the three pressed against the glass.

"Awwww. They look so adorable," Starscream gushes, making Soundwave giggle faintly. The seeker smiles then blushes a little when Soundwave took off his visor and kisses his cheek, putting his visor back on, but Starscream stops him.

"You look better without it," the seeker smiles, and Soundwave blushes a little but leaves his visor off. Greywolf hugs their legs and both mechs look at the little wolf.

"What dat?" Greywolf asked quietly, pointing at the white flakes. Soundwave quickly researches the white flakes.

"That is snow. It falls in what the humans call winter," Soundwave kneels down to his little wolf's level, "it's similar to your ice."

Greywolf squeals with delight and hugs Soundwave before running back to the window, making the mech chuckle at how adorable Greywolf is. Starscream smiles and takes Soundwave's hand when he stood back up.

"He is really adorable," the seeker said.

"Yes he is," Soundwave smiles, watching as Greywolf tries to catch the snow but pouts when he couldn't get to it. The once silent mech picks up his little wolf and takes his family with Starscream down to the surface then gently sets Greywolf in the snow once they landed. The sparkling squeals with delight as he runs around, playing in the snow with Laserbeak and Ravage.

Soundwave smiles then grunts a little with a flying snowball hits his arm. He turns to see Starscream trying not to laugh. Soundwave grins and launches a flurry of snowballs at Starscream who squawked, trying to escape it.

Hours later of playing in the snow, Soundwave and Starscream took Greywolf, Ravage, and Laserbeak back up to the Nemesis to warm up and take a nap, thanks to Greywolf's yawning.

A couple days later, Greywolf wakes up from a nap to see colorfully wrapped objects. His sire comes over and picks him up. The sparkling cuddles and looks curiously at the objects, making Soundwave smile.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet Little Wolf," Soundwave kisses his little wolf's helm, making him giggle. Then he lets Greywolf open his presents, watching his little wolf tear happily into the wrapping, curious of what was inside.


	21. A Special Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/951194202/images/16338bd733b1b5aa44144140235.jpg
> 
> This ring will be important later in the chapter

Starscream smiles as he watches Soundwave play with Greywolf. The seeker notices that Soundwave's visor was off and almost constantly, Greywolf was gently tracing the scars on Soundwave's beautiful face. He walks over, making them look over.

"Moma!!" Greywolf cheers and hugs his legs, making the seeker smile.

"Hello, little one. Soundwave, would you like to go out for dinner? Just you and me?" Starscream asked.

"I love to," Soundwave smiles and Starscream smiles then all three play together until Greywolf finally went to bed for the night. Ravage curls around the sparkling and Laserbeak curls on top of them both.

Starscream goes to the flight deck with Soundwave following him. They transform and fly to the gently sloping hill Starscream had picked out for their date. Soundwave smiles as they land, admiring the view. It was perfect for a dinner and a special question the mech held for the seeker. They set up and had dinner together, talking about random things.

"Starscream, have you ever consider being married?" Soundwave asked.

"Oh. Um," Starscream hesitated a little, "sometimes yes but I always thought I may not last much longer with the war still going on"

Soundwave nods, taking Starscream's hand. The seeker smiles and looks up at the stars.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because of this," Soundwave holds a ring out (the one above) and Starscream gasps softly.

"Are you........." Starscream trails off as Soundwaves goes on one knee in front of him.

"Starscream, will you marry me?" Soundwave asked and the seeker nods, speechless. The otherwise silent mech smiles and slips the ring onto the seeker's finger. Starscream kisses him deeply and Soundwave kisses back.


	22. Wedding

Once everyone else found out about the engagement, Megatron wanted to throw a giant wedding. Soundwave was hesitant about it but agreed when Starscream gives him puppy-dog eyes. Greywolf cheers, hugging their legs and gets distracted by playing with Ravage and Laserbeak when the planning was going on.

After weeks of planning, the special day arrives and everyone was excited. They all got ready as the Nemesis flew to a beautiful spot for the wedding, excitement was everywhere. Fairly soon, everyone was in place on the flight deck of the Nemesis and just were waiting for the lucky couple to walk out together. They all stood when the music started to play.

Music: Amamos La Vida by Accept

Greywolf walked out, flinging flower petals everywhere and giggling, and everyone went 'awwwww' at the sight. Ravage and Laserbeak follow their brother as they carried the rings then stood by Greywolf who was standing by Megatron. Everyone stood when Soundwave and Starscream walked down the aisle, hand in hand. They were all happily shocked to see Soundwave's visor was off and he was smiling.

"We can all agree that this is an extremely rare occasion since the war started," Megatron began once Soundwave and Starscream reached him. Everyone murmurs agreement at his statement.

"But it is my deepest pleasure to marry these two. Do you, Starscream, swear to always honor and protect Soundwave in any and all ways?" Megatron asked.

"I swear it on my spark," Starscream replied and slips the ring on Soundwave's hand.

"And do you, Soundwave, swear to always honor and protect Starscream in any and all ways?" Megatron asked.

"I swear it on my spark," Soundwave replied and slips the ring on Starscream's hand.

"Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss," Megatron smiles, and the newly wedded kissed deeply, making everyone cheer. Greywolf throws the rest of the petals all over and giggles as everyone cheered. Soundwave smiles and picks his little wolf up, holding Starscream's hand, and they lead the way to the after-party. Greywolf grins as he was allowed to start the music and start dancing with Laserbeak and Ravage.

Music: Bang by AJR

Everyone joined in the dancing and got crazy but no one dared to harm Greywolf as they danced because he was the only sparkling alive.


	23. Unexpected Alliance

Everyone was getting ready for a fight when a panicked Soundwave ran through the room and they looked at him.

"Greywolf is missing," Soundwave spoke emotionlessly and everyone rushed through the entire ship to find the missing sparkling. Unfortunately, no one could find him aboard the ship.

"Starscream to Nemesis," a com call came through, and Soundwave answers.

"Starscream, Greywolf is missing," Soundwave fights back tears.

"I have him in my sights. Arachnid took him and I'm in pursuit," Starscream replied and Soundwave softly sighs in faint relief before leading vehicons to help Starscream.

Starscream fires at Arachnid's tail end to stop her but she barely dodges in time. The seeker growls as the spider taunts him.

"Is that all you got? It's like you're not even trying to get this mutt back," she smirks.

"Don't call him a mutt!!!" Starscream fires again and hit her tail end, sending her down to the ground. She quickly transforms once she got close enough and brought out her other legs, holding a squirming Greywolf

"Hold still, brat," she hisses and he bites her arm. Arachnid snarls and and claws his face, leaving deep scratches from the middle of his snout down to his neck. Greywolf screams in pain, alerting the Autobots from nearby. They ran over to see Arachnid licking the energon from her fingers and energon trailing down Greywolf's body.

Optimus shot Arachnid in the back, making her drop the sparkling. Starscream leaps in and caught the sparkling just in time from bashing his helm into the rocky ground. The Autobots fired at Arachnid, making her scramble away, and Optimus walks over to Starscream who held Greywolf close.

"Is the little one alright?" Optimus asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Starscream snaps. Greywolf weakly waves at Optimus.

"Oppy," Greywolf smiles before passing out and Starscream blinks.

"I don't know for sure but our medic will fix him right up," Starscream said and Optimus nods.

"We will delay Arachnid so you can get the wolf back to your medic," Optimus said and Starscream nods then transforms and flies off, informing Soundwave and his team that the Autobots were taking care of Arachnid and that Greywolf was injured.

Soundwave growls and attacks Arachnid as Starscream got Greywolf to the med bay and Knockout quickly got to work with Breakdown helping him. Starscream ran out then joins the fight to defeat Arachnid.

The spider snarls and disappears into the ground, drilling her way to safety. Starscream fired one of his rockets into the ground, destroying most of it. The Autobots watched as Starscream hugs Soundwave, making sure he knew that Greywolf was going to be alright.

"Thank you for protecting my son," Soundwave said to the Autobots.

"We hope he will survive and live a good life," Optimus said and Soundwave nods. The Autobots leave through a groundbridge and the Decepticons flew back to the Nemesis. Soundwave went straight to the med bay, Starscream in tow, and watched as Knockout finished fixing up Greywolf's wounds.

"He will have scars there," Knockout said softly and Soundwave gently picks his little wolf up, gently rocking him. Greywolf cuddles into his sire's chest and sleeps peacefully.


	24. The End of The War

A small round table was set up as the leaders of both factions walked towards it on either side with their first and second in command right behind them. Greywolf runs around, playing with Ravage and Laserbeack, somehow cutting some of the tension between everyone. Megatron and Optimus sat at the chairs, staring at each other a little intensely. They started to discuss as Soundwave picks up Greywolf and sets him at the table, letting him draw on datapads.

"So we're in agreement then," Megatron smirks a little at the outrageous offer he gave. The Autobots start to protest when Greywolf threw his crayon at the Decepticon leader. Everyone looks at the little wolf who got up on the table.

"No, Uncy Megsy. Cons don't hurt humans and hunt Bots. Bots don't hunt Cons. And we help each other to go back home," Greywolf said firmly. Everyone stared at the sparkling, shocked at how he put his foot down.

"I agree with this little one," Optimus said and the rest of the Autobots nod in agreement.

"I agree as well," Megatron nods, and the rest of the present Decepticons nod in agreement.

Soundwave smiles proudly of how Greywolf handled that tense situation and didn't show how scared he was. Greywolf got back to drawing as Megatron and Optimus discussed the rest of the peace treaty. The leaders occasionally asked for Greywolf's opinion on things which he responded with what he thought about it.

"He would be a great politician if he ever goes into politics," Starscream said softly to Soundwave who nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't get corrupted like all politicians," Soundwave responded and Starscream nodded in agreement.

Fairly soon, the meeting was wrapped up smoother than expected. Everyone congratulated Greywolf on his ideas, making the sparkling blush from all the praise.

"I barely did anything," he keeps trying to protest but everyone still praised him.


	25. Politics

As the days pass, each faction met up for meetings on discussing how things are going to happen and Greywolf was allowed to come each time. Whenever one side tried to get something more out of the other side, the sparkling would throw whatever was in his grasp or nearby at the mech. They learned to not squeeze for more stuff than what Greywolf thought was necessary and things went smoother than ever before.

"Hello, little one," Optimus smiles as he came into the next meeting.

"Hi, Uncy Oppy," Greywolf waves and went back to his drawing.

"May I ask what you are drawing?" Optimus asked and the sparkling nods, showing the Autobot leader a drawing of all of them holding hands in peace.

"Dis all of us in peace. No more war and lots more peace," Greywolf said seriously, and Optimus nods in agreement. They look over when Megatron walked into the meeting and Greywolf waves, making the Decepticon leader smile and wave back.

"Planning something?" Megatron asked.

"Peace for everyone and no more war," Greywolf said, and the gladiator nods.

"Excellent plan. Might I help?" Megatron smiles as Greywolf nods. They got down to business, getting deeper into details about rebuilding Cybertron. Greywolf hums softly as he draws, listening to the older mechs talking.

"Excuse me?" ST3V3 came in with a few other vehicons.

"What?" Megatron growls a little.

"We have drinks if you like," the vehicon replied.

"Thank you," Optimus nods.

"And a little entertainment for Greywolf if that's okay," ST3V3 hesitantly added and the leaders agreed. The vehicons grinned at each other as the music starts, Greywolf perking up.

Song: Hobbit Drinking Melody by Peter Hollins and Hank Green

Greywolf cheers as the vehicons finished with the leaders clapping.

"Dat was awesome!!" Greywolf claps his hands as the vehicons passed the drinks out then leave, happy that they made the meeting less boring for them.


	26. Wrecker Time

Greywolf walks around, feeling bored with nothing to do. The treaty was in place and both factions were on the Nemesis. The sparkling's interest was peaked when he heard Breakdown's laughter from a room. He peeks into the room to see Breakdown with two other mechs.

"Hey, Little Wolf," Breakdown smiles, spotting Greywolf.

"Hi, Uncy Breaky. Who dey?" the little wolf wanders over to them.

"The green mech is Bulkhead and the mech with the swords is Wheeljack," Breakdown picks him up and sets him on his lap. Greywolf waves and the two mechs waved back.

"We used to be Wreckers together. All three of us," Bulkhead smiles as Greywolf's optics widen.

"This was way before the war started," Breakdown pointed out.

"What was it like? What did you do?" Greywolf asked.

"Well, we play fought and took down all the baddies we encountered," Wheeljack grins and launches into a story with Greywolf hanging onto every word. Suddenly the Wrecker pulls out his swords and swung them in a strike he was describing. Greywolf shrieks and shrinks into Breakdown's protective hug.

"Is he okay," Bulkhead asked, concerned.

"Others have attacked him by swinging some kind of weapon at him," Breakdown replied, gently petting the shaking sparkling

"Oops. Sorry, kid," Wheeljack puts his swords away, "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Greywolf stares at him, scared, then slowly calms down, still clinging to Breakdown's arm.

"You weally pwomise?" Greywolf asked softly.

"I really promise," Wheeljack smiles, "how about I teach you how to weild swords? So you won't be scared by them anymore."

Greywolf brightens and nods excitedly. The Wreckers grin and Wheeljack shows Greywolf how to use two swords with Bulkhead as encouragement and Breakdown as supervision.


	27. Middle Mech

"So why are we doing this again?" Miko asked, sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"We're making a peace treaty to make sure that no more humans or Cybertronians are ever harmed again in war," the Wrecker replied, following the others to the bridge of the Nemesis.

"We can't trust the cons," Miko protests.

"But we can trust the middle mech," Bulkhead smiles, knowing this would capture her attention for at least a little while.

"What middle mech?" Miko asked curiously.

"He's a little on the younger side but he keeps everyone in line," Bulkhead enters the bridge and Miko kept pestering about who the middle mech was until a hush fell over the gathered Cybertronians. Miko stood on Bulkhead's shoulder to see what was going on.

Megatron and Optimus walked into the bridge, talking to a small wolf-like Cybertronian riding on Ravage. Soundwave was behind them with Starscream at his side and they were watching the little wolf.

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

"The little sparkling is Greywolf. He's the middle mech," Bulkhead replied.

"Sparkling?" Miko looks at him, tilting her head a little.

"A baby," Bulkhead smiles as Miko squeals at how cute Greywolf was. Soon everyone held their breath as Greywolf folds his arms, staring at Megatron and Optimus.

"Now shake on it," Greywolf said. The leaders shook hands and everyone cheered at the end of the war. Greywolf smiles and lifts his arms up to Soundwave who gladly picked him up.


	28. Betting on the Couple

Optimus and Megatron were deep in conversation as Greywolf sneaks past them and joins up with a group of vehicons.

"Everybody ready?" the sparkling asked and they nodded. They all started to bet on how long the leaders nearby to announce that they were dating. Greywolf giggles as he directs the betting.

"What's going on here?" Optimus asked as he walks over to the small group.

"Well um," one vehicon started.

"Are you seriously betting?" Megatron asked and they all nod.

"On what?" Optimus asked, curiously.

"How long you two are gonna announce that you two are dating," another vehicon replied bluntly. The leaders stared at them and Megatron growls, making the vehicons scatter. All was left was Greywolf who blinks innocently up at them.

"What are the bets?" Optimus asked.

"Twenty for tomorrow and thirty for a week from today," the little sparkling replied and chirps happily when Optimus gave him an energon sweet then eats it.

"Really, Prime?" Megatron asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. Sweets are what I pay him to get me information about this," Optimus smiles.

"Hmmm. Greywolf, how about I give you a few more sweet if you spread the word that you know the real date then give them a false date but we'll announce it another day," Megatron bargained and Greywolf happily accepts, getting a few more pieces of energon sweets. The little wolf giggles as he runs off to spread the word.

"A good plan," Optimus kisses Megatron's cheek, making the mech smile.

"Yes, it is," Megatron wraps an arm around Optimus' waist and pulls him close.

"Shut up and kiss already!!!" Greywolf yelled at them, making them laugh and kiss each other fully. The little wolf cheers then runs off.


	29. Military Meeting and Threats

Agent Fowler sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as he tries to keep his composure in the meeting with all the military generals as well as the US president.

"Mr. Presidant and generals, I am telling you that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons is over and they have a peace treaty in place," Fowler said firmly.

"Where is your proof, agent?" Mr. President asked.

"I'm glad you asked, sir. If all of you would follow me outside," Fowler walks outside and everyone got up then followed Fowler outside to find that Megatron and Optimus were talking about plans for rebuilding Cybertron and every Cybertronian were talking to each other. All of the generals and the president stared as all of the Cybertronians turned to them.

"Agent Fowler, is there a problem?" Optimus asked, curiously.

"They said they needed proof that the war is ended," Fowler replied.

"It's over," Megatron said bluntly, and all the humans nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened that caused the end of the war?" the president asked. Megatron and Optimus glanced at each other then they gesture towards Greywolf who was running around, playing with some of the vehicons and Bumblebee.

"See the little one? He inspired us to end our war," Optimus replied. The generals mutter to each other about possible experiments on Greywolf.

"Might I remind all of you that if you even try to touch that kid, every bot and con here will not hesitate on killing you," Fowler pointed out and they glanced at Megatron and Optimus who nod. Megatron smirks darkly at them and they all shiver a little.

"Not only kill you but Soundwave and Starscream will love to torture you all slowly and painfully, if you even attempt these experiments," Megatron smirks wider.

"What's this about experimenting on Greywolf?" Starscream asked as he comes over, frowning.

"These fleshies think they can do anything without our consent," Megatron replied.

"Don't you fleshies ever touch that little wolf," Starscream hisses at them, "I will tear you limb from bloody limb if you even try to harm him."

All the humans, except Fowler, paled in horror. Greywolf giggles as he ran past them all and the generals stepped back.

"Hey, Greywolf. Having fun?" Fowler asked and the sparkling nods happily before giving Fowler a hug and running off again. The generals stare at him, shocked at how he wasn't harmed by any Cybertronian.

"Agent Fowler has been kind enough to assist us with caring for him," Optimus replied to their unspoken question.


	30. Celebration

Several years later, with Cybertron rebuilt and full of life again, everyone was gathering to the Grand Hall for the 15th annual celebration for the end of the war. Excitement rang through the air as everyone got everything for the big night.

Soundwave sighs as he tries to find Greywolf so he could get his little wolf ready for the celebration but it was hard finding him. Eventually, Soundwave finds Greywolf in a training center, training with Wheeljack. The mech stops and watches them, smiling at how much Greywolf had learned sword-fighting from the Wrecker.

"Yield," Greywolf said once he pinned Wheeljack, posed to kill.

"I yield," Wheeljack smiles and Greywolf lets him up.

"How was that?" Greywolf asked then quickly blocks Wheeljack's sword from hitting him.

"Not bad, kid. You've gotten better," Wheeljack grins, patting his shoulder. Greywolf beams happily and spots Soundwave then runs over to him.

"Did you hear, dad? I got better," Greywolf hugs Soundwave who hugged back.

"I heard and I'm proud of you," Soundwave smiles as Greywolf smiles wider.

"He learns quick, that's for sure," Wheeljack commented as he walks over.

"Thank you for teaching him," Soundwave said.

"My pleasure. It's not often you find someone who's quick on his feet like Greywolf is," Wheeljack rubs Greywolf's helm, making the young wolf wag his tail quickly.

"Anyways, Greywolf, it's time to get ready for the party," Soundwave gently places a servo on his little wolf's shoulder.

"Ugh. It's going to be so boring, dad," Greywolf groans.

"I heard that you were going to sing at the party," Wheeljack rubs his chin. Greywolf's optics widen and looks at Soundwave.

"I get to sing at the party this year?" Greywolf asked hesitantly. 

"Yes you do," Soundwave smiles as Greywolf pumps a fist and runs off.

"I gotta ask Uncle Knockout to help me get prepped!" Greywolf yells. He runs around until he almost ran into Knockout.

"Watch the- oh hey little wolf," Knockout manages to stop himself from scratching Greywolf.

"Hey. Could you help me look fancy like you?" the young mech asked.

"I thought you never asked. Come on," Knockout drags him to his place and starts styling Greywolf up, talking about how the party was going to go.

The evening arrived and everyone walked into the Great Hall, chattering about the party and greeting friends. Servers walked around with drinks and little snacks for the guests to drink and munch on until dinner was served.

A gong rang out and silence fell over the gathered people as they turned to see Megatron and Optimus walking through the crowd as they parted. The couple walked to the small stadium and sat in the chairs there. Megatron stands and addresses the crowd.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 15th annual celebration of the end of the war," Megatron announced, and the crowd cheers at his words. Optimus stands up as the cheers fell silent.

"And to make this special, we have a special performance for you all," Optimus smiles as whispers sprang up among the crowd. Megatron raises a hand and silence fell again.

"Greywolf, if you would please come up here," Megatron smiles as the young wolf hurries up to them and stands at the bottom of the stadium but he gets pulled up between the leaders. He blushes faintly but gets ready to sing as music began to play.

Song: Bang by AJR

Everyone cheers once he finished and Greywolf smiles, getting off the stadium. Then the celebration really began and everyone had fun.


	31. Bounty Hunter Turned Spy

Greywolf walks through the alleyway, lost in thought when a few mechs approached him. He watches them curiously.

"We heard that you're something special," one mech smirked.

"More like someone special to several of the higher-ups," another mech chuckles.

"I'll give you mechs two options. Come quietly or I'll beat your afts then drag you in," Greywolf said calmly, placing both servos on both of his swords. All the mechs facing the young wolf laughed and lunge towards him.

Greywolf rolls his optics and dodges them then punches them. They growl and attacked all at once but Greywolf slips through them and smacked them with the flat ends of his swords.

"You little mutt!!!" the leader snarls and claws at Greywolf but yelps with the younger mech bit deeply into his servo. Greywolf growls and tears the servo off then spits it out.

"You lot gonna stop now?" Greywolf asked.

"Kill him!!!" the leader shrieks and the other mechs attacked Greywolf who in turn beat them. 

Fairly soon, Greywolf drags all of the whimpering mechs down to the police station. A police officer comes over to them.

"They give you any trouble at all?" he asked.

"A bit but nothing I couldn't handle," Greywolf smiles and the officer smiles back.

"I'll take them off of your servos. Oh and your dad is looking for you," he said.

"Thanks," Greywolf hands the mechs over and runs off. The officer smiles and locks up the mechs in a holding cell.

Greywolf runs to City Hall where Soundwave was waiting for him. Soundwave smiles when he saw his little wolf run up to him.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yep. Thanks for letting me do what I do," Greywolf smiles, hugging Soundwave.

"You're welcome," Soundwave hugs back then leads him inside. Greywolf looks around to see everyone talking quietly.

"What's going on, dad?" Greywolf asked quietly.

"Megatron and Optimus have agreed to make you one of their head spies," Soundwave replied quietly, proud of his little wolf. Greywolf smiles brightly as they walked over to Megatron and Optimus who took him to a small private room. They quietly explained what his responsibilities and what they would like from him. Greywolf agreed and swore in then hugs them both before going back to Soundwave.


	32. Blackmail

Greywolf slips in a side door as the meeting was going on. No one noticed as they all argued about what to do about several topics of politics.

"The people can't keep up with the taxes that you set," one politician pointed out.

"Actually, they could if you stop taking ninety-five percent of their money," Greywolf walked over to the table with all the plans.

"What does a child know of these things?" the politician scoffs. Megatron gestures for Greywolf to explain what he meant.

"It's simple really. You do send the taxes that are required of you and the people working under you but you are also charging the people working under you extra money that they actually need to feed their families," Greywolf replied. The politician sputters excuses but goes quiet when Megatron held up a servo.

"Is this true?" the ex-warlord asked softly, making the politician gulp.

"I have proof if that helps," Greywolf suggested.

"How did you find out about that?" the politician growls.

"I have my ways," Greywolf smiles calmly, "oh and if you do try to attack me, there are several witnesses in here as well as many would leap to my defense."

"You're fired," Megatron makes a servo movement and a few guards dragged the politician out of the room. The politician screams threats and swear words which made Soundwave place his servos on Greywolf's ears until the mech was out of earshot then removes his servos.

"Now does have anyone have any more problems or can we continue?" Optimus asked. All of them got back down to business. All the politicians realized that Greywolf is no longer to be trifled with and who knows what the young wolf could find out about their dark secrets.


	33. Babysitting and Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spitfire and Trailblazer are the ocs of a friend of mine. You cannot use them at all

"Hey, dad? Can I go hang out with my cousins?" Greywolf asked.

"Remember don't talk any work-related things," Soundwave warns.

"I won't. Thanks, dad," Greywolf quickly hugs Soundwave and runs off, leaving the mech smiling softly.

Greywolf ran all the way to Knockout's and Breakdown's home then knocks on the door which opened to reveal a smaller version of Knockout but with Breakdown's colors.

"Cos Grey!" the young mech hugs the wolf who hugs back.

"Hey Spitfire. How are you?" Greywolf smiles.

"Oh, you know. Trailblazer is annoying me with all the stupid facts," Spitfire makes a face.

"They're not stupid. You're stupid," Trailblazer comes over. He looked like Breakdown but mixed with both his parents' colors.

"Am not," Spitfire snaps and they both got into a wrestling match. Greywolf had to pull them apart before any serious damage occurred.

"Alright. That's enough," Greywolf warned then sets the twins down.

"Little Wolf? What are you doing here?" Breakdown asked.

"I'm gonna keep your twins occupied so you can go out with Uncle Knockout," Greywolf smiles.

"That's great. Thanks, kid," Breakdown rubs the young wolf's helm, making him purr. The twins' optics shot to Greywolf.

"How do you do that?" they chorused together and Greywolf leads them to the couch then he started teaching them how to purr.

Breakdown smiles and goes looking for Knockout then tells him what happened. The cherry red mech smiles at the thought, taking his mate's servo.

"So since Greywolf is watching our twins, how about we go to that restaurant you've been watching," Breakdown smiles as Knockout gasps softly.

"Really?" Knockout kisses his cheek as Breakdown nods. They go to the restaurant and had a wonderful time having dinner with just them.


	34. Helping The Gangs

Greywolf walks towards the gang area as children of all ages started to follow him. He smiles and picks up a sparkling mech who had a severe limp. The sparkling chirps happily, recognizing Greywolf, who smiled and reached the meeting area for the gangs. All the gang leaders were waiting for him in the area.

"Took you long enough," one leader grunted.

"Sorry. The meeting took longer than expected but I do bring news," Greywolf replied, giving the sparkling with the limp to his father who nodded and sat down.

"What kind of news?" another leader asked.

"The politician who was cheating all of your money away is fired," Greywolf responded and mutters went around.

"How did you manage that?" the first leader asked.

"I got some hard proof evidence for the leaders and they fired him," Greywolf smiles and they all gave a nod of approval.

"Anything else?" a third leader asked.

"Medics will be arriving soon and they are the real good medics that will actually heal everyone who's injured," Greywolf replied. 

"And if they hurt anyone?" the second leader asked.

"Mention my name and give a subtle yet obvious threat about me coming after them," Greywolf responded. They all nod in approval again and thanked the young mech for all of his help.

"You really are the best for this kind of job," a mech pats his shoulder.

"Thanks. My mom always said that I would make a great politician and not like the corrupt ones," Greywolf smiles.

"That is completely true," the first leader smiles and the meeting slowly broke up as everyone got back to their gangs.

Greywolf started walking home when he saw his bullies swaggering down the street. He tried to hide but they caught him and dragged him back out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Snapper smirked. He was an amazing gladiator in the ring and snaps out, hence his name.

"A few idiots with broken limbs if they don't leave Greywolf alone," a voice growled behind them. They turned around to see all the gang leaders with folded arms and Snapper holds a knife to Greywolf's throat.

"How about you all leave or the mutt gets it?" Snapper snaps. All the leaders growled then smirked as a shot slams the knife away then another few shots ended up in the limbs of Sapper and his friends.

"Thanks, Crosshairs!!!" Greywolf yelled and joins the gangs' side as Snapper snarls.

"Think you're so tough having gangs on your side," Snapper sneers.

"At least I have friends I can actually rely on," Greywolf pointed out then walks home with a couple bodyguards to ensure he got home safely.


	35. A New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/957919366/images/1637e554b446858c734278273162.jpg this picture is important

**A/N: just so y'all know that I'm planning on finishing this story soon so if you want, there can be a Q&A so ask your questions in the comments and I'll see if I'm gonna put up a chapter just for questions. You can ask the characters anything if you like but nothing inappropriate.**

Greywolf hesitates, gripping Soundwave's servo a little tighter. He was nervous about going on another adventure in space.

"Are you sure about this?" the young wolf asked quietly.

"Yes. You should go explore the universe like you always wanted," Soundwave smiles and kisses his helm, making him purr softly. The older mech gives his little wolf a present wrapped in simple wrapping paper.

"What is this?" Greywolf asked.

"Open it and find out," Soundwave replied. His little wolf tears into the gift and gasps softly as he sees his old grey blanket from when he was a sparkling and a necklace with a circle of both signs from the war (the pic above).

"Thank you so much, dad," Greywolf hugs his sire who hugs back.

"You are so welcome," Soundwave smiles and helps him put the necklace on.

"Are you sure you and mom can't come with me?" Greywolf hesitates.

"Yes, sweetspark. Your mother and I are needed here but Megatron is going so you can talk with him if you need it," Soundwave replied and Greywolf relaxes then goes onto the ship.

Everyone was busy doing something like taking stock of supplies or checking the fuel lines. The young mech runs into a yellow-colored mech who was a little bigger than him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Greywolf helps him up.

"It's alright. I didn't see where I was going," the mech smiles kindly, "my name is Rung."

"I'm Greywolf," he smiles back. They talked as they explored the ship and were happy when they found out that they were roommates so they got settled in their room.


	36. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might trigger some people so read at your own risk.

Greywolf hesitates as he wonders if this was a good idea or not but he knocked on the door anyway, managing enough courage to do so.

"Come in," Rung called and the young mech walked into the room.

"Hey, Rung," Greywolf smiles.

"Ah. Greywolf, good to see you. Are you ready for our session?" Rung asked.

"Yeah," he nods, sitting down.

"You may begin when you're ready," Rung smiles gently.

"I get nightmares of when I was a sparkling during the war. It's mostly of attacks from a couple of different people but either I or my dad get hurt," Greywolf began.

"May I ask what happened?" Rung asked.

"Dad was working and I was playing when something came flying at me. I couldn't move and....... and..........." Greywolf grips the armrests and squeezes his optics shut. He flinches when Rung placed a comforting servo on his own servo.

"Both you and your dad survived that terrible experience. It's alright if you want to cry. This is a safe room and I will tell no one of what you tell me," Rung smiles and hugs him as Greywolf cries into Rung's shoulder.

Slowly he calms down enough to finish his session with Rung then goes straight to Megatron who noticed how scared he looked and instantly hugs him. Greywolf curls into the hug, calming down more fully.

"You had your session with Rung?" Megatron asked and Greywolf nodded.

"He let me cry," the young mech spoke softly.

"How about we get a treat?" Megatron smiles as Greywolf nodded and they got sweets.


	37. Forgotten Soul

After a year or so of the Lost Light flying around space on many adventures, they land on a planet to fix a malfunction in the engines. Greywolf wanders outside then starts exploring the general area, getting further from the ship as he gets curious about everything. He doesn't notice when the ship took off without him

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Rodimus asked but no one answered as the DJD attacked them, causing them to be distracted. They forgot about the trip to the planet until a few weeks later when Megatron almost went into a rampage about not knowing where his lovable nephew was so they flew back to the planet.

They land on the planet and Megatron leads a search party outside. The landscape hadn't changed much from the last time they were there so they walked around, looking for any sign of Greywolf or any civilization.

Fairly soon they found a small town filled with all forms of life from all over the universe. Every living creature was happy and willing to help others. No one was in pain or unhappy about anything. The Lost Light crew were getting curious looks as they walked into town.

"Welcome, strangers. Do you need any help?" a Tlalakan asked.

"We're looking for a Wolfticon. He's grey and young, about sixteen or so," Megatron replied.

"You don't mean the Wolfticon Greywolf?" the Tlalakan asked.

"That's him," Megatron smiles.

"This way," the Tlalakan leads them to a room. There was some kind of strategy meeting going on and at the head of the table was a Wolfticon who looked like he was twenty-six. The Wolfticon was clearly confident and held all kinds of scars across his body.

"Whoa," Rodimus spoke quietly and the Wolfticon looks over then grins widely.

"Hey, guys. It's been like what, ten years?" he asked.

"What?" Megatron deadpanned.

"I'm Greywolf," he rolled his optics, "time runs differently on this planet so it's been ten years for me and for you guys?"

"A few weeks," Rodimus replied. Megatron walks over to Greywolf and hugs him which was immediately returned.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah. When you guys left, I got scared but I found this town and helped it flourish," Greywolf replied and finished up the meeting with them.


	38. Homecoming

Soundwave was waiting impatiently as the Lost Light lands. Starscream had to hold him back from running towards the ship.

"I know you're excited, sweetspark, but you need to relax. Greywolf is fine because Megatron kept him safe," Starscream reassures him.

"You're right," Soundwave relaxes, leaning into his seeker's embrace, "he kept his cool when working with gangs."

"Exactly," Starscream kisses his helm, making him purr softly. They walked over as the crew exited the ship and Megatron went straight to them.

"Soundwave, Starscream, this is going to sound weird but a year and a half or so ago, we landed on a planet where we accidentally left Greywolf but we came back to get him and well," Megatron gestures behind him to a much older Greywolf. Soundwave gasps softly at how big his little wolf had gotten.

"Hey, dad and mom," Greywolf smiles and hugs Soundwave who pets him to make sure that this grown mech was actually his little wolf.

"You've gotten big," Starscream smiles.

"Yeah," Greywolf purrs softly at the petting. Soundwave smiles as he sees the necklace he gave his little wolf when he left all those few years ago.

"My sweet little wolf," Soundwave cups Greywolf's face.

"I always followed what you taught me, dad," the wolf closes his optics as he leans into his sire's servos. Soundwave smiles softly and kisses Greywolf's helm.

"Daaaaad. I'm too old for that," the wolf whines like a sparkling, making the older mechs chuckle.

"No, you're not. At least to me," Soundwave smiles.

"Alright. At least to you," Greywolf conceded and walks home with them, talking about all his adventures with the Lost Light crew and without them.


	39. Finding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpleflame belongs to a friend of mine so no one can take Purpleflame unless given permission

Greywolf was walking among the gangs, happily talking to them after the confusion about his age change. They gladly accepted him back, showing him all the things that had changed since the years he was away.

Some of the leaders were talking and joking with Greywolf when the wolf runs into someone and they both fell over. The leaders tense for a fight but relaxes when Greywolf reassures them that he was fine as he helps the mech up. He realizes that the mech a wolf like him.

"Sorry about that," Greywolf smiles gently.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," the mech smiles back, "I'm Purpleflame."

"I'm Greywolf," the grey wolf shakes servos with the purple wolf. They walked together with the gang leaders as they discussed many things. Fairly soon, Purpleflame had to leave, making Greywolf feel sad.

"Perhaps you would like to have lunch with me sometime?" Greywolf asked hesitantly.

"I would love to," Purpleflame smiles and walks off as Greywolf pumps a fist and goes home, happily.

"Someone's happy," Soundwave comments as Greywolf walks in, almost skipping.

"I asked someone out on a date," Greywolf smiles.

"Oh?" Soundwave asked.

"Yep. And he's a wolf like me but his color is purple instead of grey," Greywolf replied.

"You know the rules of dating," Soundwave pointed out.

"First date is to get to know them and to see if they can handle how awesome my family is," Greywolf grins as Soundwave shushes him, blushing a little. Ravage and Laserbeak tackle Greywolf in a hug as they grinned happily at the new of Greywolf going on a date.

"It's gonna be really cool," Laserbeak chirps.

"Yeah it is. My amazing bros, would you join me in finding the perfect date spot?" Greywolf asked dramatically, making them laugh.

"We will join your adventure!!" they yelled and they got down to work, making Soundwave smile at how well they work together.

Several dates later, Greywolf asked if Purpleflame would marry him. Both mechs cried happily as Purpleflame accepted and they hug warmly.


	40. Epilogue

Life goes on as Greywolf and Purpleflame grew closer together and eventually marrying each other with close family and friends. They helped each other with any situation that came across them. Greywolf was always ready to defend Purpleflame and their two sweet sparklings.

Soundwave smiles as he watches his little wolf play with his sparklings, always gentle and sweet, and never being rude or harsh on them. He was happy to grow old with Starscream and enjoyed spoiling his grandkids. Greywolf protests a little but nothing too serious because he was happy that his kids enjoyed seeing their grandfather.

Ravage and Laserbeak were always ready to play and babysit when Greywolf and Purpleflame went on dates or had some alone time together.

Megatron and Optimus had a few kids together and soon had many grandkids. They lived a peaceful life and retired together.

**~The end~**

**A/N: so when I first started this story, I thought that it would only get a few readers but now it has 4.8k reads so thank you all for reading this. Many thanks and appreciation to a great friend **@BeautyAndTheBee **for helping me with a lot of ideas and borrowing a few of your ocs. Many thanks to** @FoxyStormy **for other ideas. Many thanks to** @CaesarTLK **for your continued voting and support. I haven't decided on a sequel or a different version of how this story would have gone. If any of you have ideas, please let me know. Thanks for reading this story. And thanks to everyone for all the kudoses on this website**


End file.
